Smile for the camera
by Hiddlebitch
Summary: John and Sherlock are on a case and go to their local Arcade in search of some clues. Lestrade was called in for backup just in case but was running a bit late so the boys search for entertainment. Sherlock goes a little crazy and gives John more entertainment than was bargained for. Sexiness and poor-lestrade hilarity ensues.


The happy yet irritating sound of children giggling and arcade music flooded Sherlock's ears as he strode into the local Arcade, just a few feet away from Baker street, He was accompanied by John as they had leads that a Murderer was picking off children and staff workers here, they had no idea how he was doing it without being seen, so they came to investigate. Lestrade was on his way too, though he would be an hour or so late as he had to wrap things up at the office, Besides they weren't even sure if the killer was going to strike here, so it would be alright if the grey haired man showed up at a later time.

Sherlock scanned the room, finding no immediate threat. "How does he do it?" He whispered quietly to himself, though still loud enough for his shorter blonde companion to hear.

"What if he has help?" John says, spotting a man at the corner of the room eyeing a little blond girl. "Sherlock, over there" He says, nudging the other male, pointing over to the man as discreetly as possible, hoping that he wouldn't notice, thought it seemed unlikely, as the room was so crowded.

Sherlock glanced over and smirked, "He's the father of that child, any second his wife will appear, I'm sure of it" And of course, a few seconds later, An equally blonde, sweet looking woman appeared and called out to the little girl, who promptly ran up to her and jumped in her arms.

John sighed in defeat. "Well, what now?"

Sherlock Sighed as well, almost like a reply to Johns. "I suggest we blend in and wait till Lestrade get's here, he has photos of what he looks like and has yet to give them to me"

John frowned, but agreed. The doctor scanned the room once more in search for something to do, rather than looking for a Criminal. He spotted a large green-screen style photo-booth outside and smiled; He hadn't been in one of those since he was in his twenties. "How about we go over there, Sherlock?" He said, a slight tone of excitement in his voice as he pointed at the machine.

"Childish" Sherlock sneered, as he began walking over to the machine slowly, ironically dragging his heels like a child who had been forced to eat vegetables. He proceeded over to the machine, but only because John wanted to. He frowned; when had he gotten such a soft spot for the soldier? John followed behind Sherlock closely and watched as the man entered the photo-booth. He inserted a few coins in and slid in next to the man, closing the door behind him. The inside of the photo-booth was dimly lit, yet rather large. Probably the size of an elevator, due to the fact that I was made for a family. Behind them was a green-screen so they could choose their background. In front of them were the green-screen settings laid out on a colorful touchscreen. Right next to a screen was a big red button, which John presumed you clicked to begin the photo process. "So, what background do you want Sherlock?" John said, a smile clearly on his voice as he leaned over, his are practically in Sherlock's face as he flicked through the various backgrounds and looked at what they looked like, not finding any he liked straight away, he turned the green-screen off so they were displayed on the screen as just in a green room. Sherlock glanced down and Johns arse and immediately felt uncomfortable, it looked so inviting.

_'You're on a case Sherlock, focus!'_ He though, shaking his head slightly, paying to attention to whatever John just said.

"Sherlock?" John said, turning his head slightly, trying to see the man behind him, his arse still in front of Sherlock.

_'Focus, focus, focus, focus god-damn-it!' _Sherlock thought, his eyes glued to what was in front of him, John's shirt was slightly raised in the back, giving the detective a nice view of the small of his back.

_'Fuck it'_

"Sherlock are you going to-" John was cut off by the feeling of two large hands groping him.

"Sh-Sherlock what the hell?" John said, trying to pull himself forward only to be grabbed and pulled back so he was sitting on Sherlock's lap. He felt Sherlock's mouth on his neck and moaned lightly, "What are you- Oh!" He moaned out again, feeling Sherlock's hand on his crotch. Sherlock thrust up trying to gain friction as he slid his free hand up John's shirt to rub his rough thumb over one of John's nipples.

"Sherlock we-we're on a, ah! Case!" John said breathily, his arousal growing by the second as he wondered how they even ended up in this position.

"The suspect isn't here right now, it can wait" Sherlock replied lustfully before reattaching his lips to Johns neck.

"We're in public!" John almost yelled, struggling half-heartedly against the dark haired man. Only making his boyfriend try harder. Sherlock stood and pushed John up against the photo screen, giving John a perfect view of himself and Sherlock. The sight was certainly erotic, his pants halfway down and Sherlock's hand around his now fully hard cock. John finally decided to give in; "B-be quick" John said, his breathing quickening. Sherlock smirked and pushed Johns pants all the way down to his ankles before taking his cock back in his hand, giving it a few hard strokes as he attacked John's neck, sucking it in a few places leaving behind a few purple marks. Lucky he had a turtleneck to cover that up later.

"Look at you John, you're such a slut. You want this so badly, don't you?" Sherlock practically cooed earning a long Moan in response. John loved being talked dirty to so much. Sherlock smirked at the moan and gave John's cock a little squeeze as he ran his thumb over the tip. "Beg John, for it" He commanded, thrusting his jean clad erection into his arse cheeks. John gave a small growl and pushed his arse back on Sherlock. "P-please Sherlock, I need you so bad!"

Sherlock nipped at Johns ear, giving an evil grin that he knew John would be able to see through the camera. Sherlock brought his hand around to John's mouth and pressed his fingers to his lips. "Suck" He commanded as his fingers where taken in by the eager man below him.

Once he deemed the fingers to be slick enough, he pulled them from Johns mouth and trailed them down to his Arse, spreading the Cheeks with his other hand; he teased at Johns entrance with his fingers before pushing a single finger inside.

John released a low groan and pushed back onto the single digit. "Hurry up" he whined, trying to get as much of the single finger inside him as possible.

Sherlock added a second finger and began curling the fingers inside John, searching for the shorter man's prostate. "Eungh!" John cried out at the feeling of his Prostate being struck, thankful for the loud arcade music outside the photo booth so nobody could hear them; Curse the detective's vast knowledge of the human anatomy.

Sherlock then added the third and final finger; he stretched them out as slowly as possible, trying to keep it as comfortable as he could for John as he could with only spit as their lubricant. "Just do it Sherlock, I'm ready" John bit out, still watching Sherlock work on him through the photo screen.

"Okay, but I warn you, you're going to have a very hard time walking tomorrow" Sherlock purred, sliding his jeans down, he spat into his hand and slicked the saliva over his Cock along with the precum. "Brace yourself," He said deeply as he stationed himself directly behind John. John stretched his hands out to grab the sides of the photo booth. Sherlock aligned his Cock with Johns twitching hole and began pushing in, he moaned rather loudly at the Tightness and continued to push in, relishing in the Heat that enclosed his engorged member. "Fuck, John" He bit out, as he began to slowly thrust in and out of him.

"T-that's kind of the idea" John said jokingly as he moaned breathily at the feeling of being stretched. "Jesus, Sherlock" He moaned out as Sherlock's cock brushed his Prostate. "Harder" He commanded as he pushed up against the detective to meet his now quickening thrusts.

Sherlock draped his body over John as he continued to thrust, His head directly behind Johns, John turned his head to face Sherlock, It was uncomfortable but possible. Their lips met with great force and their teeth clashed, this was the first kiss of the whole event that was transpiring, which was strange; they usually started things like this with kissing, but Sherlock had been so pervy that it just didn't end up that way. Sherlock forced his tongue into John's mouth and their tongues intertwined, Johns head was reeling with the taste of Sherlock and the immense pleasure he was feeling.

He was getting close.

Sherlock sensed this also and brought his hand down to John's neglected member, stroking it in time with the now quick and hard thrusts he was delivering.

He gave a few more thrusts before releasing into the smaller man as he moaned loudly, weakly riding out his orgasm. John followed suit shortly after with scream of something that sounded like Sherlock's name and collapsed against Sherlock's sweaty body. He slowly turned around and gave Sherlock a lazy kiss before slumping back against the wall.

"That was... that was" John panted, trying to find the right word.

"Amazing, interesting, hot..." The detective said smiling as he leaned forward, running a finger through the cum on the wall. "How do you propose we clean this up?" he said smirking.

"I think I have a handkerchief," John said as he pulled his pants up, shifting uncomfortably at the feeling of the cum still on his inner thighs. He pulled a green handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped away the cum on the wall and any that remained on Sherlock before cramming it back into his pocket. The two men got dressed before sharing a quick kiss before leaving the photo booth. As they exited they saw Lestrade enter at the other end of the room. He spotted them and pushed through the hoards of children that were swarming to the various arcade games.

"Hello boys" he grinned as he stood in front of them.

"Lestrade" Sherlock and John said in unison as John shifted his weight over to his other leg uncomfortably, his face still lightly flushed from His and Sherlock's earlier escapade. Lestrade looked around and realised the two men had just been in the photo booth. He glanced down and noticed a role of photos in the photo slot.

"Oh, you boys took some photo's!" He said as he leaned forward to pick up the film.

Sherlock and John shared a panicked look but it was too late. "How did we take photo's?" John said quietly.

"Must've bumped the button," Sherlock said in monotone, though he appeared to be lightly blushing.

Lestrade picked up the photos and as he went to hand them to John, he actually looked at them. His face went from smiling and relaxed to a look of shock, embarrassment and horror. The pictures displayed John and Sherlock from completely normal (Before they had sex) To Sherlock fondling him, and then finally fucking him.

"What in the-!" He almost shouted out of shock, his face completely red.

John snatched the photos from Lestrade looking like someone had just been murdered. "Oh my god, I wasn't expecting it to take pictures, listen Lestrade it's not what it looks like-" he tried to explain, but really, of course it was what it looked like, how could it be anything else?

Lestrade regained some composure and forced a smile. "It's fine... listen I'm going to go now, it's great to see you're a couple though" he said, rushing out of the place at the speed of light, practically throwing children out of his way. John turned around to see Sherlock laughing and couldn't help but join in too.

Thanks to the pictures, this quite literally would be a night to remember.


End file.
